


you're the light when i close my eyes

by gracezodiac



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: Morning coffee, kisses and happiness. He isn't sure what he did to deserve this but he's forever grateful for it





	you're the light when i close my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a post on tumblr that mentioned the lack of techienician fics and i guilty thought about this lil fic that i've had in my drafts for aaaaaages but never finished so here we go!
> 
> warnings: mentions of nightmares

Techie would have never thought he'd ever be able to experience something like this when he was stuck with Ma-Ma; slowly waking up in the morning after a peaceful sleep, without a bad dream in sight, whilst realising that the arms of someone who loved him were wrapped around him in an embrace, as the soft morning light filtered in through the window, along with the sounds of gentle breathing echoing around the room. But now its no longer a fantasy to calm him down, now its what he gets to experience every day.

 

Matt was an affectionate guy to start with, something that never failed to make Techie blush, even though they'd been together for so long now, but he had a habit of attaching onto people in his sleep and clinging to them, which Techie found infinitely endearing. It was nice, very nice, especially since Matt was practically a living furnace, providing all the warmth Techie could need on the cold nights. And along with that, his embrace made Techie feel safe, as he curled around him like a shield. The nightmares still came every once in a while, but these days Techie didn't have to worry about them much anymore. If ever they showed up, Matt was always there to wake up and comfort him.

 

Carefully, he unhooked Matt's arms from around his waist, smiling as he grumbled in his sleep, and quietly slipped out of bed. As he padded out of the room he made sure to grab one of Matt's hoodies hanging on the door, slipping it on over his head. It was a little large on himself, but it smelt of Matt and Techie found himself smiling as he walked to the kitchen and started to brew some fresh coffee. The sun had just started to rise over the skyline, and the soft rays were pouring in through the kitchen windows. They'd been living together for about a few months now, not long after they'd started dating. Hux had been worried that they'd been taking things too quickly, but Techie had reassured him otherwise, and after Hux had met Matt, he hadn't made another comment about it,

 

When the pot was ready, Techie poured some of the fresh coffee into a mug and took a first, tentative sip. They'd finally been able to get some of the better stuff, since Matt got a promotion at work, something which Techie couldn't stop praising him for. Matt would blush anytime Techie brought it up and it was one of the sweetest things Techie had ever seen. As the coffee hit his tongue he let out a small moan at the taste. The two of them rarely indulged themselves in anything like this, which made it extra special. It was a nice treat but Techie knew that all he needed to be happy was Matt – anything else was just an added bonus.

 

Halfway through his drink he heard padding across the floor, and smiled when it came closer and a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and lips pressed to the back of his head. “Morning babe...” Matt mumbled into his hair, nuzzling against him softly. Techie smiled brightly, setting his coffee down against the counter and turning around in the embrace to face Matt properly. He'd clearly only just woken up, realised Techie was missing and gone out to find him. Techie could feel himself having one of his 'moments' – aka where he realised how deeply in love he was with Matt and thanked whatever high powers that be that he ended up where he is now.

 

Now they were face to face, Matt pressed a kiss to Techie's forehead, then the tip of his nose, and then finally his mouth, where Techie sighed and brought his hands up to cup his boyfriend's face. They exchanged lazy kisses for a while before Techie suddenly pulled back, worry over his face. “Shit Mattie! What time is it? You're gonna be late for work!” He went to pull away but Matt just chuckled and held him closer. “Don't worry babe,” he murmured, leaning down to nuzzle the side of his face, “they gave me the day off.”

 

“Oh.” Techie replied, all the worry washing away as he melted into Matt's affections. The counter kept him in place as Matt pressed him gently against it and pressed kisses to the side of his throat. Techie let his eyes flutter shut and brought his hands up to card through Matt's soft curls. “Mattie...” He whined as Matt started to get a little more teasing, nibbling gently at his skin. “Can't help it,” Matt whispered in his ear, “you're in my hoodie.”

 

“What about it?”

  
Matt pulled back and looked at him with such want that Techie felt himself shiver.

 

“You look _really_ good in it.”

 

He could feel himself blush as Matt kissed him again, deeper than before. This is what happiness was he thought, as they continued to kiss. Matt gave him the confidence to be himself, to do the things he loved. Matt made him feel safe and loved constantly and never judged him for his past. He just accepted him and loved him and did everything he could to make him happy. And he was. He was the happiest he'd ever been.

 

Eventually they stopped to catch their breath, resting their foreheads together whilst doing so. “I love you,” Techie whispered, as though it was a most cherished secret, “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too baby,” Matt whispered in return. “Come back to bed with me?” He said, taking one of Techie's hands and kissing it. “We can cuddle and be lazy together.”

 

Well, that sounded perfect to Techie.

 

He nodded in agreement with a smile, letting Matt lead him by the hand back to their room, the coffee all forgotten on the counter. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this, please leave comments!!!
> 
> you can find me at [mermaidtechie](http://www.mermaidtechie.tumblr.com)


End file.
